Port in a storm
by MrsCuddles
Summary: After a long day of torture while under with the Caza cartel and a shocking discovery, Mike and Paige come back to Graceland with one more piece of their souls missing. Inspired by Phillip Phillips's "Home".
1. Home

**Hi! I know I'm a pain in the ass, so I apologize in advance. - xo, Mel**

* * *

She hugged him tightly to her chest as he sat on the side of her bed, completely broken and spent.

The numb and shattered man that had come back to her that day was far from being _her_ strong Mike.

Her thumb traced the fresh cut shining in red over his forehead and hidden by some unusually disheveled strands of hair.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, resting her lips on the top of his head and standing between his parted knees.

Mike laid his hands on her hips and closed his eyes. His head lolled on the softness of her chest and he felt her bury her nose in his hair. The smell of gunpowder and burnt human flesh still lingered on him, despite the harsh scrubbing he had busied himself with in the shower.

"Better."

Paige's hands roamed over his bare back and soothed the aching muscles with light strokes. Her fingers brushed a featherlike motion along the line of his spine, while her lips travelled down his shoulder in a slow, tender pattern.

The warmth her mouth spread on his skin made Mike's moan get stuck in the back of his throat and come out in slightly more than a whisper. He turned his head and nuzzled his forehead over the side of her neck - the blonde agent's lips still busy accomplishing their innocent mission of making him forget the monstrosities of that day.

Mike tightened his grip around her and squeezed her petite waist, bringing her close; her hands dwelled on his shoulder blades before her fingers tangled through his locks: he buried his face deeper between her breasts until the regular beat of her heart pulsed through the black fabric of her top and under his dry lips.

Breathing into her sweet and flowery scent, he let himself melt in her arms.

_"__I'm home, _now_."_


	2. Rehab

**I know I said a long hiatus (technically I didn't break it, since I haven't written anything new), but as I finished an essay to hand in next Monday, I came across this and I realized I didn't update the second part of this 2-shot thing. Sorry, shame on me for forgetting lol**

**Hope you like it? -xo**

**P.S. I know Mike doesn't call Paige anything and 'baby' doesn't really suit them, but I couldn't help it, since Paige's all broken.**

* * *

The only thing worse than sex trafficking was child trafficking.

It was something so monstrous that Paige had to hold back the urge to vomit once such an abominable atrocity lay right in front of her.

Innocent and frightened eyes that belonged to children grouped like beasts in dark rooms with no light.

When Paige had decided to take Vargas down, she wasn't expecting to find young victims tied hand and foot and gagged with tape.

...

Mike closed the door behind himself, sighing, and sent a wistful look towards the bed. Paige was there, curled up on herself, a small human ball hidden between the sheets.

The bed sunk under his weight and he saw her shoulders stiffen.

He waited for her to turn before stretching his arm out to touch her. His fingers brushed her tousled hair, caressing her tenderly.

"Paige, baby, hey…"

Mike started drawing circles on her head to make her relax. Instead, Paige stiffened even more and hugged her pillow, trying to escape from him. His hand froze instantly and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Don't, please… don't. Go away."

Her voice was broken, as if holding back tears. As if she wanted to cry, but refusing to do so.

"Tell me what to do to make it better. I know you're a tough cookie, but... don't shut me out. Please."

When no response came, he started toward the door with resignation until Paige's muffled voice stopped him.

"Turn on the radio."

For a moment he felt puzzled, then he realized. She needed something to be louder than her thoughts.

He turned on the radio and Amy Winehouse's Rehab blasted through the room.

Paige didn't move, but Mike knew she was crying. Choosing to follow his heart rather than his head, he quietly took his shoes off and lifted the sheets, slipping in her bed.

He managed to sneak his arms around her and squeezed her to him as tight as humanly possible. Burying his face in her hair, he ignored the stiffness of her body and pressed a kiss behind her lobe.

Her sobs echoed in his ears and he kept still, without moving a muscle.

Each of her sob cracked his heart a little more. But Paige's hand wrapping around his own and their fingers intertwining were just the glue that would fix them both.

No matter how upset she was, Mike knew Paige would be okay and he wouldn't go anywhere until she was.


End file.
